Ramen Eating Contest
by princessbinas
Summary: Who will win? Jack Fenton or Naruto Uzumaki? Find out inside! Be warned! Massive humor within!


**Binas:** Here's a humors crossover between DP and Naruto! Jack vs Naruto! Prepare to see who can hold their ramen!

* * *

.

* * *

"Are you serious dad?! This beyond embarrassing!", Danny shouted.

"Are you sure I didn't forget anything?", Jack asked in a giant pink and baby blue high chair with a bib.

Jiraiya was drooling at Maddie, Sam, and Jazz's figures. All three girls glared at Jiraiya.

"What? Can please show me what you look like in your bathing suits?", Jiraiya asked.

Sam growled and punched Jiraiya into a wall.

"What's wrong with you?! This obsession of your's is worse than mom and dad's obsession with ghosts! You are gonna need therapy!", Jazz said.

Jiraiya pouted and gave puppy dog eyes.

"But... It was for research... For my Make Out series!", Jiraiya said.

"You write novels about that?! Get me the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick.", Maddie said.

"Isn't that just a baseball bat?", Kakashi asked while reading a Make Out series book.

"A baseball bat wit the word 'Fenton' on it!", Jack piped up happily.

Soon several smoke bombs went off.

"Of course. He never knew how to keep stealth. He loves showing off.", Kakashi said rolling his eyes.

"ALRIGHT! IT'S ME NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I'M HERE TO KICK...", Naruto started then looked disturbed with a sweat drop, "Uhhh... Why is the guy I'm up against in a high chair with a bib?"

"Don't even answer that dad.", Danny said blushing in embarrassment.

"Okay Danny-boy! Hey can you scrub my back while your at it?", Jack asked showing his dirty back.

Danny repulsed away from it.

"Uhh. No! I've gotta... uh... use the bathroom! Yeah! Bye!", Danny said sweating and ran away.

"Man I haven't seen someone needing a bathroom since I had some spoiled milk... For second time...", Naruto said looking around embarrassed.

Sam face palmed.

"GHOST!", Jack bellowed and pulled out his bazooka and pointed it at a ghost shape balloon.

"Where?!", Naruto asked and hid under a table, "Please just be a false alarm... Please be a false alarm!"

"Jack seems to be a bigger idiot than Naruto and it's also literal.", Sasuke said from the top of a tree.

* * *

"Contestants! Please take your seats!"

"Oh boy! I wonder what type of Ramen it is! I hope it's served with Fish cake!", Naruto said excitedly.

"I hope it's served with some fudge!", Jack said.

"Yeah, good luck with that.", Naruto said scooting away from Jack with a devious smirk.

Soon a small paper bomb blew up underneath Jack, making him become scorched.

"Alright ghost! Where are you! No one pulls a prank like that on me an gets away with it!", Jack said with his bazooka out.

Naruto laughs away clutching his side.

"What's so funny?", Jack asked.

"I'm the one who pulled that paper bomb prank! The best part is when you accused it on someone else!", Naruto said slamming his fist on the table.

"Oh Naruto...", The crowd muttered, "Not again..."

Jack joined into Naruto's laughter and patted his back.

"You had me there kid!", Jack said.

"SOUP'S ON EVERYONE!"

Soon the ramen was delivered.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!"

Jack and Naruto started eating their ramen.

"He's gonna make himself sick afterwards.", Kakashi said, "Have Lady Tsunade ready to help out."

"On it.", Maddie said and went to go get her.

* * *

_About 25 bowls of ramen later..._

Everyone stared in shock at the fact Naruto was not passing out yet. Jack was slowing down and was not looking so good. In fact he looked like he was either going to throw up or pass out.

"Where does he put that?", A person in the crowd asked.

Soon Jack passed out on his 23 bowl of ramen. Naruto finished his 25 bowl.

"Yes! In your face old timer!", Naruto taunted.

Kakashi sighed. How Naruto was not sick, was beyond him.

"THE WINNER IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Naruto ran away from table. No one noticed he left a special Stinky Paper Bomb. The Paper Bomb blew up.

"_NARUTO!_", Everyone shouted.

Soon the ANBU was hot on Naruto's trail once more like the time he vandalized the Hokage monuments. Naruto chuckled as he escaped successfully into the sun set.

"BELIEVE IT!"


End file.
